se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Israel-Polonia/Israel
Presidentes israelíes con presidentes polacos Reuven Rivlin= Reuven Rivlin Grzegorz Schetyna - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| President Rivlin with Polish FM Grzegorz Schetyna in Jerusalem. GPO/Mark Neiman Bronisław Komorowski - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Poland's President Bronislaw Komorowski (L) welcomes Israel's President Reuven Rivlin at the Presidential Palace in Warsaw, Poland on October 28, 2014. (Photo by Mark Neyman/GPO) Andrzej Duda - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| President Reuven Rivlin meets with Polish President Andrzej Duda, during an official welcome ceremony at the President's residence in Jerusalem, on January 17, 2017. (Hadas Parush/Flash90) |-| Shimon Peres= Shimon Peres Wojciech Jaruzelski - Sin imagen.jpg| In November 1989, Polish born Israeli Deputy Prime Minister Shimon Peres visited Poland to pave the way to establish diplomatic relations between both nations. During his visit, he met with Polish President Wojciech Jaruzelski and Prime Minister Tadeusz Mazowiecki. UPI Nov. 27, 1989 Lech Wałęsa - Sin imagen.jpg| Como prevé el protocolo parlamentario israelí, el discurso de Walesa fue respondido por tres diputados: el presidente parlamentarlo; el primer ministro, Isaac Shamir, y el líder laborista, Simón Peres. Los tres nacieron en Polonia. El País. 21 MAY 1991 Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| Nobel peace laureate Shimon Peres, right, speaks with Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski, May 30, 2000 in Tel-Aviv, Israel. Peres is considered to be the leading candidate for the Israeli presidency when current President Ezer Weizman resigns in July following an attorney general report that Weizman was improperly accepting gifts while in public office. Getty Lech Kaczyński - Shimon Peres.jpg| Izrael, Udział Prezydenta RP Lecha Kaczyńskiego w Konferencji Międzynarodowej „Patrząc w przyszłość”. Shimon Peres. Archiwum Kancelarii Prezydenta RP Grzegorz Schetyna - Shimon Peres.jpg| During a visit to Israel this week, Poland’s Minister of Foreign Affairs, Grzegorz Schetyna, met with former Israeli president Shimon Peres at the Peres Center for Peace in Tel Aviv. israelmfa.tumblr.com Bronisław Komorowski - Shimon Peres.jpg| Prezydent RP Bronisław Komorowski i prezydent Izraela Szimon Peres. Fot. PAP/J. Turczyk |-| Moshe Katsav= Moshe Katsav Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski (L) welcomes his Israeli counterpart Moshe Katsav ©. Getty, Alexander Nemenov Lech Kaczyński - Moshe Katsav.jpg| On 11 September 2006, the second day of his official visit in Israel the President of the Republic of Poland Mr Lech Kaczyński met with the President of the State of Israel Mr Moshe Katsav. prezydent.pl |-| Ezer Weizman= Ezer Weizman Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| Junto con el presidente de Israel, Ezer Weizman, y el presidente polaco, Aleksander Kwasniewski, recorrieron el camino desde el antiguo campo de Auschwitz hasta las ruinas de las cámaras de gas en Birkenau. 20-05-2000. auschwitz.org |-| Chaim Herzog= Chaim Herzog Lech Wałęsa - Sin imagen.jpg| El ex líder sindical de Solidaridad también mantuvo reuniones privadas con Shamir, a quien invitó a visitar Polonia, y otros altos funcionarios antes de asistir a una cena de estado organizada por el presidente Chaim Herzog. 20 DE MAYO DE 1991. UPI Primeros ministros israelíes con presidentes polacos Benjamín Netanyahu= Benjamín Netanyahu Benjamín Netanyahu - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| At the Presidential Palace this afternoon, Lech Kaczyński, the President of the Republic of Poland, met with Benjamin Netanyahu, the Prime Minister of Israel. president.pl Benjamin Netanyahu - Grzegorz Schetyna.jpg| PM Netanyahu meets Polish FM Grzegorz Schetyna. GPO webcast Benjamin Netanyahu - Bronisław Komorowski.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu greets Polish President Bronislaw Komorowski on an official visit to Jerusalem, on November 4, 2013. Photo: GPO. Andrzej Duda - Benjamin Netanyahu.jpg| Polish President Andrzej Duda, left, pictured with Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu during a January 2017 visit to Jerusalem, is “flabbergasted” at Israel’s reaction to a new law restricting speech about the role Poles played in the Holocaust. (via Facebook) |-| Ehud Olmert= Ehud Olmert Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Deputy Prime Minister Ehud Olmert (L) listens to Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski during their meeting at Warsaw's Presidential Palace 10 February 2004. Olmert pays a one day visit in Poland. Getty Ehud Olmert - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Lech Kaczyński i Ehud Olmert podczas spotkania w Jerozolimie. tvn24.pl |-| Ariel Sharon= Ariel Sharon Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Ariel Sharon.jpg| Prime Minister Ariel Sharon met with Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski. Photo by GPO |-| Ehud Barak= Ehud Barak Ehud Barak - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Awards Council member Lech Walesa, recipient of the Nobel Prize for Peace, presents the American Academy of Achievement’s Golden Plate Award to Ehud Barak at the 2001 Banquet of the Golden Plate in San Antonio, Texas. American Academy of Achievement. Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski shakes hands with the Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak 29 May 2000 in Jerusalem . Kwasniewski is on a three-day official visit to Israel and the Palestinian territories. Getty |-| Shimon Peres= Shimon Peres Ver presidentes israelíes |-| Isaac Rabin= Isaac Rabin Lech Wałęsa - Sin imagen.jpg| Como prevé el protocolo parlamentario israelí, el discurso de Walesa fue respondido por tres diputados: el presidente parlamentarlo; el primer ministro, Isaac Shamir, y el líder laborista, Simón Peres. Los tres nacieron en Polonia. 21 MAY 1991. El País. Fuentes Categoría:Israel-Polonia